


Senior Ditch Day

by fuckinshiiitmydude



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rated t for language and a lil sumthin sumthin ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinshiiitmydude/pseuds/fuckinshiiitmydude
Summary: The squad goes to Laser Quest for Senior Ditch Day. Jeremy and Michael get a little...competitive.





	Senior Ditch Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! i'm back with a short little one shot

“Senior Ditch Day is in three days and we still have absolutely no plans.”

Christine, Jeremy, and Jake sat at their usual lunch table, waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. It had sort of become a routine; The trio shared fourth period English together, which building was right next to the cafeteria. 

Jeremy picked at the questionable pizza on his lunch tray, elbows resting on the table with one hand holding his face. “Why don’t we just go to Six Flags with the rest of the class?” he asked. 

“No! That’s too basic. We should do something to commemorate our high school experience and great friendship!” Christine argued back, using the chopsticks she was eating with in her hands to emphasize her point. 

“Don’t roller coasters and funnel cakes do just fine?” Jake asked with a mouth full of pizza. He was obviously less wary of the mysterious artifice of the food. 

“Did someone say funnel cake? Because whatever it is, I’m in,” Rich added, joining the group and taking a seat next to Jeremy. 

“No! Rich, please tell me you thought of a great idea for ditch day,” Christine argued, taking a bite of her homemade food in tupperware. 

The shorter teen shrugged, cracking open a soda and taking a big gulp. “Sorry sister. You’re thinking too much into this.”

“Thinking too much into what?” Jeremy looked behind him to see Jenna, Chloe and Brooke carrying lunch trays and scooting into the emptying seats. 

“Oh my god, how many times will I have to explain?” Christine rolled her eyes and groaned. “Did none of you get my text in the group text? I told you all to have an idea for ditch day by lunch!”

“I still think going to the spa is a great idea,” Brooke piped in quietly. Chloe supported her with a passionate nod. 

Jake and Jeremy grimaced in unison. “I’m still passing on that,” Jake shook his head, shoving the remainder of the slice into his mouth. 

“I’m not spending my money on a manicure. I already spent enough of my Bar Mitzvah money on stupid shit,” Jeremy shuddered at the memory of last year and everything that happened with the SQUIP. 

“Good point,” Rich chimed in with an equally distressed expression.

“Hey, did you guys hear what happened in Mr. Reyes’ classroom today? He caught Dustin Kropp with weed...for the third time!” Jenna quickly changed the subject, much to Christine’s chagrin. 

The group quickly left the pressing issue of Senior Ditch Day behind as Jenna used her dramatics to explain the slightly mundane story. Jeremy let himself zone out, checking his social media aimlessly. 

A hand grasped his shoulder suddenly, making Jeremy jump and look up from his phone. “Hey man, scoot over,” Michael greeted, the hand not resting on Jeremy holding a slushie. Obeying, Jeremy scooted left closer to Rich so Michael so squeeze in beside him. 

“How was AP bio?” Jeremy said softly to not disrupt the heated debate going on across the table. It wasn’t like they would care or notice, anyway. The benefits of having extroverted friends.

He held out his hands in request. Michael quickly got his question, and handed over his quickly disappearing slushie. Jeremy smiled and took a sip of the cool drink. 

“Eh, same old, same old. What did I miss?” Michael inquired, opening the plastic bag from 7/11 and fishing out his packaged sushi. Jeremy never saw the appeal of questionable raw fish, especially when it came from a gas station. 

“Nothing much. Lunch is shit, per usual. Christine's still trying to figure out Senior Ditch Day. Also, Dustin got caught with weed again,” Jeremy summarized, placing the large cup back on the table, grabbing Michael’s hand under the table and intertwining their fingers. 

Michael squeezed his hand in response, thumb rubbing the outside of Jeremy’s palm. Their transition into dating had been a lazy, slow one. Their bond had already been so tight that it neither of them felt the need to be that out and proud couple, constantly needing to show off their relationship. At school, they were content with holding hands under the table or easy embraces.

“We still on for laser tag Saturday?” Michael asked his boyfriend as he tried to eat one-handed. 

“Laser tag!” Christine squealed suddenly, causing Michael to almost choke on his food. “That’s our Senior Ditch Day!”

Jeremy patted Michael’s back as he coughed. “Jesus, Christine, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Michael croaked, adjusting his glasses and breathing heavily. 

“Laser tag? That’s actually not that terrible of an idea,” Rich thought out loud. “Gives me a way to get out all of my pent up anger and aggression.”

“You should really see a counselor,” Chloe commented. 

“My brother works at the Laser Quest on 3rd Street,” Jake added. “He could probably hook us up with, like, a discounted group pass!”

The group was now getting more and more excited, each of them talking over each other with new ideas. Brooke suggested getting team jackets, Jenna and Chloe were already brainstorming names, and Rich started to plan out a strategy. 

“Whoa, whoa, who said you guys could steal me and Jeremy’s date idea?” Michael protested with a gaping mouth. “I didn’t invite any of you!”

Rich laughed villainously. “Oh, Michael. Nothing is sacred in the SQUIP squad.”

Michael sighed in defeat. Jeremy chuckled softly and leaned his head against his shoulder. “Hey, this could be fun! Don’t be such a downer,” he teased.

Michael groaned. “Fine, traitor. Since you’re so down to get cock blocked by our wonderful friends, I officially take myself off your team.”

Jeremy sat up and unclasped their hands. “What? Babe, no!”

Michael smirked, shaking his head. “Sorry. It’s every man for himself.”

“Or woman!” Christine piped in annoyance. “Is this settled then? Laser Quest for Senior Ditch Day?” she asked the nodding heads at the table. 

“Fuck me,” Michael mumbled under his breath. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t murmured enough. “I think we’ll let Jer take care of that one, buddy,” Rich replied with a wolfish grin, gaining laughs from the group and blushes from Michael and Jeremy. 

“I want to kill you all,” Jeremy grumbled, throwing his head into his hands to hide his red face. 

“Save your hatred for Friday. It’s on, bitches,” Chloe rubbed her hands together and licked her lips. “I’m ready to kick some ass.”

Jeremy looked over at his boyfriend sheepishly. Here goes nothing. 

____________________

Jeremy looked down at his torso and tried to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness. His white shoes lit up dimly in the cheap blacklight as he struggled to buckle his target.

“You’re so going down, Heere,” Michael whispered from next to him as their friends and four middle schoolers listened to the monotone voice of the Laser Quest employee. 

Jeremy scoffed and took hold of the gun attached to his vest. “You wish. I’m gonna destroy your ass, fool.”

“Isn’t that my job?” Jeremy didn’t even have to look over to know he was wearing a shit-eating grin. The paler teen was grateful for the dark to hide his blush. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, nudging his shoulder playfully. 

“Guys, shut up and listen to the directions!” Christine spoke as softly as her theatre voice would allow, cocking her head towards the skinny employee on the small pedestal, who had moved on from how to put on a vest to the emergency procedures. 

“No one’s even listening anyway,” Rich piped in. The group of middle school boys were snickering in the corner. “I’m ready to kick some tweenage ass.”

“Are you seriously not gonna team up with me? We can beat everyone else, in something for like, the first time ever!” Jeremy whined to his boyfriend. 

Michael looked stoically on. “Oh, I know we could. But let’s be honest, I can totally do that on my own. Makes the win more satisfying.” Jeremy could tell he was hiding a smirk. 

The brunette groaned in response. “Fine then. Every man for himself. It’s on,” he played back. If he wasn’t gonna be able to rely on Michael for backup, he’d need to get into the competitive mindset on his own. 

The familiar crescendo of action music quickly grew louder, and the group all huddled towards the sliding door in anticipation of what was to come. Jeremy couldn’t help but smile stupidly. He couldn’t believe just a year and a half ago this would have been just him and Michael. Now, he had a whole group of friends who were willing to do fun and somewhat geeky shit with him. His only regret was not finding them earlier. 

“You’re all going down bitches!” Chloe screamed out as the herd flooded into the foggy arena. 

“Language, please,” the flat voice of the employee sang through an overhead microphone. 

Jeremy sprinted towards the ramp leading to the second floor, prepared to go to his usual spot of hiding out and living his childhood dreams of being a sniper. He giggled manically, sighting two of the unnamed tweens below him and shooting them both on the back shoulder. Finally, something he could beat his peers at. 

“Who’s IMHEERE?” he could hear one of them question aloud as they read their gun to see their shooter.

“They don’t even know how to spell,” the other replied with a shake of his head.

Jeremy chuckled, moving on to scout for anymore of his friends. He was making good progress, getting Christine a good five times. She was just terrible at hiding. As menacing as her stance was, Chloe was hidden in plain sight. Jeremy took a shot and received a shrill “I’ll kill you, Jeremy!” in response. 

Suddenly, his vest went dark. He whipped his head around in surprise to see Jenna running away from behind him. “Better find a new “hiding” spot, Jeremy!” she yelled at smugly. 

He groaned and with a panic, began to run down the back ramp. Well, fuck. His normally foolproof position had been compromised. 

He jumped as he saw a torso of light move towards him. “Hey, Jer, just me,” Michael whispered from the back corner. “What happened to your usual spot?” he smirked, teeth glowing in the blacklight. 

“My usual player 2 wasn’t there to back me up, so it’s been abandoned,” Jeremy complained, but he couldn’t help but smile looking at his boyfriend. His hair was a tad mused and he knew Michael had been running his hands through it. He was breathing heavily with a slight glean of sweat appearing. He was obviously getting into it. 

“I’m sorry about that, babe. C’mere, lemme make it up to you,” Michael said sincerely and pulled Jeremy over by the waist. Jeremy almost didn’t believe him, but as Michael pressed him against the black wall he couldn’t seem to care. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled as Michael lowered his head down to connect their lips. They kissed softly for a few moments, and Jeremy almost forgot where he was. Still, he couldn’t help but remember the few fantasies he’d had of this exact situation. So, when Michael pried open his lips with his tongue, he happily accepted. 

His lower region was just responding to the pleasure when Michael pulled away slowly. Jeremy opened his eyes to look into Michael’s, planning on recognizing those warm, dark orbs that always appeared after a makeout session. However, Jeremy realized with a sickening feeling in his stomach that there was something much more sinister swimming behind his thick glasses.

“No!” Jeremy interjected aloud, trying desperately to get a better hold of his gun to attack Michael, but he was too late. Michael had already shoot him right in the chest. “Love you, babe,” he said with a suppressed smile, and ran off. 

“Fuck you!” Jeremy yelled with frustration.  
“Again, no explicit language is tolerated,” the same voice flooded through the sound system. 

With this new defeat, Jeremy felt even more compelled to come out on top. And if Michael wanted to play this game, well then, Jeremy was in. 

He gave it a few minutes, quickly adding to his score by finding Christine again and taking a few hits on her cluelessness. He almost felt bad, but this wasn’t time for friends. He had to build his score after those fall backs.

Creeping his way back upstairs, he was jumped by a loud Rich, who was obviously trying to do a jump attack. Jeremy came out on top in the duel. 

“Argh! Damn you, Tall Ass,” Rich grumbled. 

“Have you seen Michael?” Jeremy asked, a little breathless. 

“Yeah, actually. I just helped him take out those punk ass seventh graders,” Rich gestured towards the other side of the upper level. 

Jeremy smirked, ready to put his plan in action. “Thanks.” He jogged over, taking pitstops behind walls and dead ends in the maze to keep his cover. He saw Michael in between two walls, scouting the land for more unsuspecting victims. 

Jeremy lurked behind him, quickly pulling up his gun and taking a hit from the back. 

“What the-” Michael began to say, until he was stopped by Jeremy’s mouth on his. He had five whole seconds until he recharged, so he shrugged and lifted a hand to Jeremy’s face to change the angle and deepen the kiss. 

Jeremy was satisfied with the response he was getting. He hands made their way to his boyfriend’s back side, kneading the thick flesh through his hands. God, he loved Michael’s ass. He groaned as Michael’s hand trailed up from his chin to tug on his hair softly. Jeremy would’ve given his left arm to keep making out with Michael forever.

The sound of a cheesy minor scale played off his vest, causing Jeremy to pull away in disgust. “Oh my god, I hate you,” he lamented with a groan, rolling his head back as he slithered away pathetically. 

“Gotta be a better tease than that,” Michael called out from behind him with a laugh. 

Jeremy continued his walk of shame back down the the lower floor, planning on sticking with a basic hide and shoot strategy once again. This could’ve worked way better if Michael wasn’t an asshole. Guess he was gonna have to lower himself down to attacking middle schoolers and Christine. 

He lamely played the game for the next few minutes, letting Christine take a few pity hits at him. It was the least he could do.

“WHATTHEMELL?” Brooke’s shrill voice came into Jeremy’s ears. He eyes followed it to around the center of the room, where Brooke stood, her gun and vest dark. “I hate you!”

Jeremy slinked further to the left, but stopped abruptly in his tracks. About four feet away stood Michael, back to Jeremy, shooting in all directions, completely focused on his mission. The thin teen grinned. It was time to make his move. 

He put his gun in the holder on his jacket, and slithered his arms around Michael’s firm waist. He kissed right under his ear and made his way down the quick patch of skin that wasn’t covered by Michael’s vest. “Hi,” he breathed into his ear, taking a lick down the sheen caramel skin. 

Michael hummed, reaching a hand behind him to curl it in Jeremy’s hair. “Having fun?” Michael murmured back, leaning his head back to allow Jeremy more to kiss. 

Jeremy sighed in response, relishing in the feeling of Michael’s big hand massaging his scalp. “More now.”

Michael grinned and turned around, forcing Jeremy back against the wall, with a hand coming to rest next to the paler boy’s head. They maintained a brief eye contact, Jeremy trying his best to look menacing and Michael with a gaze that screamed mischievous. 

Jeremy wanted to smack that smug look off his face. Instead, he kissed him ferociously, both hands coming to grab his face. Michael responded with a groan, opening his mouth and slipping his warm tongue back into Jeremy’s. Jeremy felt his hands leave Michael’s warm face, taken into Michael’s grasp and placed above his own head against the wall. 

He groaned, feeling his cock start to stir. He almost couldn’t believe Michael was getting him so worked up in public. Damn his teenage libido. 

Michael’s other hand made its way down Jeremy’s chest, teasing gently over his clothed nipples before going to palm at his steadily hardening dick. “Fuck,” Jeremy breathed, letting his head fall back and eyes close. With things going as quickly as they were, Jeremy wasn’t sure how much he was going to be able to take. 

He attached his mouth back to Michael’s jaw, nipping and sucking at the hot, slick skin. He grinned when he heard Michael gasp softly, taking a small bite on under his ear. By now, he was half hard. 

They both pulled away quicker than lightspeed when they heard simultaneous loops of that cheesy losing jingle. The pair looked over to see their Rich, holding his hands out in a grossly dramatic shrug. “That’s what you get for engaging in public indecency!”  
As if on cue, the lights turned on and the music faded. The game was over. 

“Please make your way to the front of the arena,” the dry, colorless voice called out again. 

“Guys, I caught Tall Ass and Michael dry humping each other and scored two hits at the last second!” Rich called out as they met up with their friends to exit the maze. 

“Can you guys keep it in your pants for an afternoon, or is that too hard?” Brooke snickered to a red faced Jeremy and blushing Michael. 

“Wrong choice of words there,” Jake joked back. “Now, come on! I gotta see how I beat you all.”

The crew made their way out in the lobby, anxiously looking up at the small TV to display their scores. 

“Aha! WHATTHEMELL strikes again!” Michael exclaimed, throwing up a fist and jumping into the air in celebration. 

Jeremy groaned in frustration. “Really? I lost by one hit?!” He cried out in complaint, looking at the dreaded second place spot, where his name was spelled out. “You beat me by one hit.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t get last,” Rich commented, looking at his score in 6th place. 

“Way to rub salt in the wound,” Christine added sadly, looking at DRMAQUEEN at 12th place.

“Hey, I didn’t do much better,” Brooke gave her a supportive pat on the back, looking at her own measly score of 10th place. 

“How did you lose to twelve year olds?” Jake asked with innocent confusion. He had landed at 4th. 

“Guys, I won!” Chloe called out, looking at the screen. “I beat all of you!”

“Can you read?” Jenna sneered teasingly. “Jeremy and Michael beat you.”

“I don't consider them in this. They’re already experts. But I beat all of you, which is the only thing I care about. 3rd place baby!” Chloe responded with a sashay of her hips. 

“Yeah, but they were sucking face half the time and they still beat us. Don’t you think that’s a little embarrassing?” Jenna explained to her friends.

Jeremy and Michael could not have been more red in the face. 

“At least I can keep it in my pants for one afternoon,” Rich snorted. “Anybody down for pizza?”

Unanimous cheers erupted from the group, who all proceeded to get in their respective vehicles to meet at their normal pizza joint. 

_______________________

Jeremy and Michael rode in silence for a few moments, Michael playing his lovingly worn Bob Marley CD in the stereo. “You know,” Michael started, “Technically we still beat our friends. Even though we weren’t on a ‘team’.”

Jeremy scoffed and rolled his eyes overdramatically. “Still mad at you. I can’t believe you would use making out as a tactic against me. You know that’s my one weakness.”

Michael took his right hand and placed it on Jeremy’s inner thigh, rubbing comfortingly. “Aww, I’m sorry, babe. How can I make it up to you?”

Jeremy felt his face go red once again. “I think of few things,” he mumbled, placing his hand over Michael’s. “I guess you really did destroy my ass today,” he looked over at Michale with a grin and laughed.

Michael stayed with eyes on the road, but chuckled as well. “Permission to do so again tonight?” he asked, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously. 

Jeremy shook his head with a hearty laugh. “That’s the only circumstance in which I’d be okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i take hits, kudos, & comments


End file.
